Rhonda y la pócima mágica
by KillaCAD
Summary: DEDICADO a Rolling Girl. Parapraxis. El arte de negar lo que no estoy negando. Rhonda cree que Helga necesita ser mejor persona.
1. Capítulo 1

**Dedicado a Rolling Girl :D**

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Craig Bartlett.

**Rhonda y la pócima mágica**

_Parapraxis._

_El arte de negar lo que no estoy negando._

No era usual que Helga, siendo chica, se juntara con el resto de las _chicas_ para la salida mensual a ver películas, comer helado y dormir en la casa de Rhonda. No era usual, tampoco, que le hicieran la invitación más de una vez. Bastaba que Rhonda la invitara en clase, muy cordialmente y haciendo gala de su tono más fingido y amable, para que Helga se negara públicamente. Todos presenciaban el ritual que se sabían de memoria y ya casi ni le prestaban atención. _Chicas entre las chicas y sin Helga_. Algunas veces sucedía que Phoebe o Lila, o las dos juntas, insistían en su presencia. Rhonda les sonreía de lado, burlona, y las invitaba a hacer extensivo su pesar. Como era evidente, la rubia hacía eco de la sonrisa Wellintong Lloyd y les pedía, con más o menos cuidado, que dejaran de meterse en sus asuntos.

Era saber práctico que no convenía meterse en los asuntos de Helga G. Pataki. Era arte y ciencia al mismo tiempo. Lila y Phoebe se resignaban, suspiraban y esperaban la llegada de un nuevo mes para seguir con esa empresa que casi todos consideraban inútil.

Era raro, por eso, que siendo sábado en la tarde y fin de mes, estuviesen todas las chicas reunidas con Helga (que también era una chica) en el Slausen. Ya casi anochecía y eso sólo podía significar que venían de ver una película y que estaban listas para comprar comida chatarra que llevarían a la habitación pulcrísima de Rhonda. Todas se reían y conversaban, se señalaban las trenzas y el cabello lacio, compartían chismes y dejaban que Rhonda alardeara sobre su nueva colección de invierno. Helga las escuchaba y su expresión de irónico hermetismo contrastaba con el carisma del resto. Nadie entendía qué rayos estaba haciendo entre tanta bulla.

—¿Qué estará haciendo allí? —Preguntó Gerald incrédulo mientras esperaba, sentado en la barra, a que le entregaran su helado—. Phoebe no me dijo nada.

—No lo sé, pero parece aburrida, ¿no? —Arnold, sentado a la izquierda, también esperaba por su helado—. Pero no entiendo qué es tan raro. Es una reunión de chicas.

—Es Helga. —Dijo el moreno de inmediato, como si fuese lo suficientemente obvio para evitarse cualquier explicación—. Te digo que no presiento nada bueno.

—Pues a mí me parece que está demasiado aburrida para estar tramando algo. —Se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado—. Si quieres saber siempre puede ir a preguntar.

—De hecho, Arnold, esa es una muy buena idea. —Se levantó en un salto, se arregló el cabello, la camiseta y se encaminó en dirección a la mesa más grande del lugar—. Deséame suerte, viejo.

No era por Helga, claro. Ni siquiera era porque estaba curioso, Arnold lo conocía mejor que nadie y mejor que todos, con todo eso de los años y años de amistad acumulada. Incluso sin ser tan amigos, se había vuelto bastante evidente que Gerald deseaba salir con Phoebe, pero que no encontraba la oportunidad de pedírselo. No encontraba el coraje, mejor dicho, porque corría el odioso rumor que Phoebe estaba saliendo con un chico de su clase de aritmética. Arnold rodó los ojos y se acomodó en su lugar, no perdía nada con disfrutar del espectáculo mientras le llegaba el postre.

—Buenas noches, señoritas. —Se anunció con esa facilidad que tenía para darse importancia. La cháchara se detuvo en seco y varios pares de curiosos ojos le dedicaron toda su atención. Se estaba exponiendo, pero no importaba, era todo parte de un plan maestro para hacer correr un rumor poderosísimo. Qué mejor oportunidad cuando tenía a la reina del chisme liderando una reunión. Gerald carraspeó un poco e ignoró todas las sonrisas maliciosas que lo desafiaban—. Me gustaría hablar con Phoebe, si no les importa.

Les importaba, claro.

—Si a Phoebe no le molesta. —Dijo Rhonda arrastrando las palabras con intención. Hizo que todos en la mesa se pusieran en alerta. Phoebe enrojeció ligeramente.

—Váyanse de una vez. —Intervino Helga con el tono cortante y con menos paciencia de la que había estado haciendo gala—. Si siguen fastidiando a Phoebe, los golpearé a todos.

Silencio tenso. Helga apretó el puño que apoyaba en la mesa al propósito y alzó la (uni)ceja desafiante. Tenía maneras para defender a Phoebe, sutiles formas de sarcasmo o gestos mínimos que se ponían entre el ataque y su pequeña amiga asiática. Todos sabían que así como Helga abusaba de la extraña amistad que las unía, no dejaba que nadie se atreviera a imitarla. Lo dejaba bien claro, algunas veces más _clarísimo como los cristales_ que otras. Todas se reclinaron en su asiento y dieron su silenciosa aceptación. Gerald resopló divertido y Helga le lanzó una mirada cargada de advertencia.

—No te pases de listo, Geraldo.

El aludido se ofendió inmediatamente, quiso intervenir, pero Phoebe decidió mantener el orden natural de las cosas y se levantó inmediatamente para arrastrarlo hasta el otro lado del salón. Le sonrió levemente antes de arreglarse un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y preguntarle muy amablemente por qué la había llamado.

—Verás Phoebe, Arnold —lo señaló en la barra y Phoebe alzó la mano para saludarlo. Su saludo fue correspondido y Gerald rodó los ojos mientras tanto—. Como te decía, Arnold y yo estábamos aquí, comiendo helado… —Se dio cuenta de lo poco genial que sonó justo cuando terminó de dibujar la última sílaba. Felizmente a Phoebe no parecía importarle—. ¿Sabes por qué Helga se ha unido a las fiestas de Rhonda o lo que sea?

Sí, eso no fue para nada genial.

—Bueno Gerald, es una reunión con todas chicas que Rhonda conoce. —Contestó mientras seguía sonriendo—. Helga es una chica que Rhonda conoce.

Cuando lo ponía así era bastante estúpido haberlo preguntando en primer lugar. Muy estúpido, de hecho.

—Sí, bueno, sí. —Decidió guardarse algunos argumentos que sugerían otra cosa, estaba hablando con Phoebe después de todo—. Pero, ¿no siempre ha rechazado la invitación?

—Lo cual no quiere decir que no pueda cambiar de opinión.

No, claro.

—No, claro. —Se rascó la nuca—. ¿No sabes por qué ha cambiado de opinión?

—No, pero me alegra que lo haya hecho. —Se encogió de hombros y su pose era muy casual. No dejaba de ser una pose y Gerald adivinaba que Phoebe sí sabía, pero que no estaba dispuesta a contarle nada. Le sonrió alzando una ceja y decidió seguirle la corriente.

—Sí, yo también. Harold se infartará cuando le cuente.

—Sería mejor que no molestara a Helga.

—No lo hará, no es tan tonto.

—Sí, claro.

—Claro.

Sería un tonto de capirote si dejara que el momento se le fuese de las manos. Se aclaró la garganta para darse importancia.

—¿Sabías que hay una historia más increíble que la de Helga en las fiestas de Rhonda?

—¿Increíble? —Phoebe rodó los ojos de buen humor—. No, cuéntame.

—Sí, en serio. —Dijo con intención—. Un rumor sobre Jeffrey, ¿conoces a Jeffrey?, sí, sobre él invitándote a salir… no sé, ¿este fin de semana?

Ya.

—No creo que sea tan increíble. —Respondió suavemente—. Sí conozco a Jeffrey, está en mi clase.

_Ajá, ajá. _Ese parecía un buen momento para ser valiente. Sí, un buen momento.

—Pero sigue siendo un rumor… ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

—Un rumor, sí. —Confirma con facilidad y, en serio, _qué facilidad_ para devolverle el pedazo de alma que no sabía que había perdido. Gerald recupera la confianza y ahora le parece que ser temerario es la única salida.

—Phoebe, ¿te gustaría ir al cine conmigo la próxima semana?

* * *

La miró de reojo, quería hablarle, no se atrevía.

La secundaria les había caído a todos como un baldazo de agua fría, despertándolos o matándolos de frío, pero dejándolos irremediablemente mojados. Cambiaba todo, la ropa, el peinado, la voz, la altura, el profesor, las clases, los accesorios y los amigos. La pijamada era una excusa para que no cambiara con tanta rapidez. Una manera de asegurarse de medir los cambios al detalle y de estar pendiente de las novedades. Funcionaba más o menos bien, las chicas accedían a todo, contaban y contaban lo del resto, discutían y no les importaba lagrimear cuando la cosa se ponía un poco dramática.

Excepto ella, claro.

Ella. Helga G. Pataki. Terror de la primaria, mandona número uno del colegio, la única chica que jamás, JAMÁS, hubo aceptado ninguna de las invitaciones que se había dado el trabajo de hacer extensivas. Helga no conocía los códigos sociales, o mejor dicho, ignoraba los códigos sociales para darle más base a las leyendas/rumores/advertencias que giraban a su alrededor. Era directa, malhumorada, poco paciente e increíblemente sarcástica. Lo suficiente para ahuyentar a cualquier valiente. Parecía disfrutarlo, el pasillo que se abría a su paso y que hacía eco de su presencia. Parecía que se regocijaba en las miradas asustadas que no se atrevían a mover absolutamente nada de su carpeta. Ah, la secundaria cambiaba todo, pero a algunos les daba armas de destrucción masiva.

Le daba curiosidad. No más ni menos que cualquier evento extraño del colegio, pero le daba curiosidad. Por eso seguía invitándola. Le daba curiosidad el atuendo que había cambiado para peor junto con el carácter irascible que se había deshecho de las formas infantiles para dar paso a una agresividad más cruda. Ni siquiera las porristas, ni los clichés absurdos que se construían en su entorno, tenían las agallas suficientes para meterse con ella. Sí, con la misma Helga que se reía de sus comentarios desatinados y las poses que de vez en cuando se ponían a practicar en los pasillos. Todo era silencio resignado. Así que, sí, el asunto era saber. Saber qué extraño poder tenía Helga sobre el resto del colegio. Tan diverso y enorme, que incluso (a veces) ella misma tenía que manejar con cuidado.

—¿No es Arnold ese que está allá? —Dijo Nadine de pronto.

Era Arnold, efectivamente. Qué curioso.

—Me pregunto por qué no se ha acercado a saludar… —Sheena de encogió de hombros—. Oh, bueno.

_Sí, qué raro._

—Lo llamaré. —Hizo el además de levantarse, pero Helga la detuvo.

—No. —Soltó imperativa—. ¿Para qué quieres que venga?

—¿Por qué no?

—¿No es esta una noche de —parecía que costaba terminar de articular— _chicas_?

_Hablando de raro._

—Helga tiene razón, Rhonda. —Apoyó Lila con una sonrisa. Tuvo el _efecto Lila _de inmediato, las chicas se pusieron de su parte y cualquier entusiasmo pequeñito e inocente terminó por deshacerse en los murmullos que coincidían en la mala idea del asunto.

Sospechoso. Ya le había pasado antes. Que Helga se comportaba_ raro_ todo el tiempo, pero era todavía más extraño porque se comportaba _normal_ con una sola persona. Normal en sus estándares, claro, porque ignorar la existencia de un viejo amigo de infancia tampoco era pan de todos los días.

No, no, raro todo.

—¿Qué pasa con Arnold? —Preguntó con la curiosidad ganándole a la estrategia—. ¿No me digas que sigues odiándolo?

—¿Odiándolo? —Bufó—. No tengo tiempo para odiarlo. Me irrita su optimismo, eso es todo.

De ninguna manera.

—Pues a todas las demás nos cae bien.

—Vayan a saludarlo en coro, entonces, seguro le hace ilusión.

—¿Y por qué mejor no lo llamo y tú finges que has madurado? —Contestó enojada.

—Porque no se me da la gana. —Arqueó un lado de la uniceja—. Qué cara dura para decirme inmadura, Lloyd.

—¿Perdón?

—No me hagas comenzar. —Amenazó con una sonrisa sarcástica. Se tuvo que morder la lengua para no contestarle, Helga manejaba información peligrosa.

El problema era ese y Rhonda adivinaba que era también parte de la leyenda. Helga sabía poco pero importante, secretos acá o allá que nadie sabía de dónde lograba conseguirlos, pero que eran suficientes para callar todo. Claro, porque Helga tenía secretos que guardar seguramente, pero jamás tenía momentos de honestidad. Esa noche, por ejemplo, nadie tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué había aceptado unirse a la pijamada.

Nadie.

* * *

La idea fue de Sheena. _Es fabulosa._ Le brillaban los ojos y era tan alta, tan delgada, tan pacífica y sonriente, todas se miraron incómodas sin saber qué decirse. Aceptaron con renuencia, camuflándola para no herir sus sentimientos. Helga, incluso, fue bastante poco ella cuando le tocó el turno de dar su opinión. _Lo que sea. _Caminaron por un montón de calles estrechas que desafiaban los límites de la amistad y de la paciencia hasta que finalmente llegaron a la tienda.

_Madame Blanche._

—No puede ser. —Dijo Helga en un susurro descreído.

Todas pensaron más o menos lo mismo.

Entraron de todas maneras, Sheena se les había adelantado. Era una tienda pequeña, llena de olores extraños que hacían lagrimear los ojos y que confundían en medio de todos los colores extravagantes y la decoración exótica. Miles de botellitas que se juntaban en los estantes. Una para los granos, las verrugas, el insomnio, el mal de ojo, de amores o desamores, cada cual más disparatada que la anterior. Detrás de una mesita cubierta por un mantel naranja estaba una mujer de cabellos negros y sonrisa enigmática.

—¿Tú no debes tener como… no sé, cien años? —Preguntó Helga sorprendiendo a la comunidad. Sabrá la divinidad cómo es que habían llegado a conocerse. Por el aire enrarecido, esperaba que no hubiera sido haciendo algo ilegal.

—¿Pensé que no ibas a regresar? —Contestó la mujer con la sonrisa burbujeando detrás de sus ojos cómplices—. Espero que estés bien, Helga.

—Bien, bien, sí. —Dijo sin ganas. Se volteó hacia el resto de las chicas—. ¿Van a comprar algo?

—¡Oh, sí! —Malinterpretó Sheena y su mirada de volvió soñadora—. Las pócimas de Madame Blanche son lo mejor.

—Sí, claro. —Resopló Helga—. En fin, ya vi, ya me aburrí, las espero afuera. —No esperó respuesta, se marchó rápido y sin despedirse, como si le ardiesen los pies. La sospecha creció.

Eventualmente todas comenzaron a curiosear por los estantes. Nadine a la derecha, junto a Phoebe, achinando los ojos para asegurarse que no hubiese ningún bicho perdido en los menjunjes. Patty, aparentemente desinteresada, viendo de reojo unas botellas rojas que prometían fuerza absoluta. Incluso Katrinka, que se había deshecho de la horrorosa uniceja que le atravesaba la frente (¡gracias a Dios!), parecía interesada mientras conversaba con la dueña de la tienda. Sheena, por supuesto, sintiéndose como la anfitriona de la casa, daba vueltas aquí o allá y explicaba todo lo que sabía. Lila era la única que se estaba fijando en las cajas con incienso.

Rhonda era la única que no entendía por qué demonios se estaban demorando tanto en esa tienda. Para amabilidad ya habían cumplido y tampoco era que Sheena le diera demasiada importancia a los detalles. Aunque le costara admitirlo, entendía que Helga se hubiese irritado hasta el hartazgo, si no fuese por el orgullo ya la hubiese acompañado a pasar el rato en la calle. Peor el orgullo importaba, así que se quedó cruzada de brazos junto al marco de la puerta. Dio un vistazo rápido y se detuvo, qué más le quedaba, en unas botellas pequeñas que decían _hipo_.

Ridículo.

Casi se muere del susto cuando Madame Blanche apareció detrás de ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¡Ay! —Chilló—. ¿Qué le pasa?

La mujer sonrió y sacó una de las botellitas que había estado viendo de entre las telas de su falda. El puto misterio de la vida porque entre capa y capa (de colores horrorosamente discordantes) la mano se perdía y no se veían las costuras de los bolsillos. Todo era pura ilusión óptica.

—¿Te interesa? —Le puso la botellita en la mano—. No es para dar hipo, aunque es uno de sus efectos.

—No, la verdad no. —Hizo el ademán de devolvérsela, pero la mujer escondió las manos detrás de la espalda—. No la quiero, gracias.

—¿No conoces a alguien que necesite tener hipo?

—¿Perdón?

—Alguien que necesite el movimiento involuntario de, no sé, ¿el diafragma?

—No la sigo.

—El movimiento involuntario de un secreto.

—¿Un secreto? —Repitió intrigada y apretó la botellita de color celeste entre los dedos—. ¿Cómo secretos?

—Alguien que necesite que su cuerpo sea más honesto que su mente.

Olía a algo dulce y mareaba. A Rhonda le pareció que sí, que necesitaba ella más que la persona de la que estaban hablando.

—Sí. —Se acordó de Helga—. ¡Sí!

—Bueno, esa botella está hecha para los mentirosos crónicos. —Se dio la vuelta—. Son diez dólares y tres gotas en cualquier bebida.

—La compro.

—Me imaginaba.

* * *

En cualquier bebida que terminó siendo la soda que Helga dejó olvidada en su mesita de centro cuando le dieron ganas de ir al baño. _Ya regreso y más vale que todo ese guacamole haya desaparecido a menos que alguien esté planeando hacer nachos. _Phoebe había comprado una pócima para la concentración, Patty compró una para la paciencia y tanto Sheena como Katrinka una para la belleza. Lila se interesó por un abanico adornado con flores de cerezo y Nadine por una botella enorme y vacía que encontró tirada en el piso, era de color turquesa.

Poner la pócima era un juego. Un _veremos qué pasa_ que terminó por acelerarle los nervios mientras el tiempo pasaba y todos esperaban a que Helga regresara. Tuvo que proponer ir a la cocina por más snacks y, por educación, todas se ofrecieron a ayudarle.

Se le pasó la mano y terminó derramando todo el contenido en la soda. Tres gotas que desbordaron la idea original y que la llenaron de ansias nerviosas. Helga regresó pronto después de eso y la encontró dando miradas culpables a la lata que seguía sobre la mesita.

—¿Qué te pasa, princesa? —Preguntó Helga burlona y fue suficiente para que se le borrara cualquier rastro de consideración.

—Nada, pensaba en traer más sodas. Vamos, acábate la tuya.

Helga bufó _por supuesto que me la acabaré_ y le lanzó una mirada desafiante mientras se terminaba la bebida en un solo trago.

Rhonda esperó, esperó y esperó. No pasó nada.

No le dio hipo, no se puso azul y no le salió un cuerno de unicornio. Fue bastante decepcionante, la verdad. Que Helga siguiese ahí, sentada tan tranquila, mientras la venganza clamaba en el estómago y la botellita vacía se escondía en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Era la primera vez en su vida (¡y la última!) que se dejaba estafar con diez dólares en una tienducha esotérica de mala muerte.

—En serio, Lloyd, ¿qué demonios tienes? —Helga la llamó con la expresión ceñuda—. Das miedo.

—Estaba pensando. —Contestó desanimada y dio un largo suspiro—. ¿Tú te sientes bien?

—Me duele el estómago y quiero que Olga se vaya de una vez para poder largarme de aquí y volver a mi casa.

_¿Qué?_

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué carajos…? —Helga parpadeó confundida—. Quise decir… quiero decir… estoy bien.

Ya.

A Rhonda se le prendió el cielo con luces de colores.

—¿Has venido porque tu hermana está de visita? —Aventuró y esperó la respuesta típica de Helga. _No es tu problema, Lloyd._

En cambio. EN CAMBIO.

—Sí. —Tosió—. Y por la comida gratis.

No puede ser. No. Puede. Ser.

—¿Qué te parece mi atuendo? —Preguntó emocionada y segura de que la pócima estaba surtiendo efecto.

—Horrible, nunca entendí por qué insistes en ponértelo.

¡QUÉ!

—Estás mintiendo.

—No. —Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué estás tramando y por qué? —Preguntó con urgencia y con menos aplomo. Parecía confundida con ella misma.

¡SÍ!

Rhonda sonrió satisfecha.

—Mira Helga, después de todos estos años, vas a aprender a ser más amable con la gente. —Hizo una pausa dramática—. Tus secretos están, desde este momento, al alcance de cualquiera que quiera preguntar.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Las preguntas las hago yo, Pataki. Me han costado diez dólares.

Helga abrió los ojos horrorizada.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Fic de tres o cuatro capítulos.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nota. **Voy a pasar de una perspectiva a otra de manera muy vertiginosa, les ruego que estén atentos porque no las voy a hacer explícitas siempre.

_Amor._

_Odio._

_Cohete._

_Cierre. Bolsillo. Davy Crockett._

_Fútbol._

_¡Balón…! eh, ¿dije balón?, quise decir juego… juego de fútbol._

_Lunes._

_Fútbol en la noche._

**Helga va al psiquiatra. **

Lo sabía. Sabía que _Madame Blanche_ (en francés, sí) era todo, menos _madame_. Qué respeto ni que ocho cuartos. A las brujas se les mandaba a la hoguera y luego uno se persignaba para liberarse del mal karma.

Lo último que se le había ocurrido era que Rhonda, princesa caprichosa Wellington Lloyd, iba a tener el coraje de comprar una pócima para ella. UNA PÓCIMA y que se la tragara el infierno porque sabía muy conscientemente, se acordaba incluso, que la gitana-fraude había dicho que esos brebajes que exponía en su tienda no eran más que agua edulcorada. Gaseosa y qué otra cosa.

Su cuerpo, sin embargo, parecía no estar entendiendo las órdenes de su cerebro. Órdenes importantísimas que decían que tenía que mantener la bocota bien cerrada si no quería que la antena cotilla más famosa de la secundaria terminara diciendo más de lo que debía.

Se estaba muriendo de miedo, la verdad.

_Es simple concentración. Concentración. Eso, fíjate en la sonrisa de Rhonda, en la sonrisa arrogante y traicionera de esa pequeña sabandija que matarás luego de que te enteres qué mierda de menjunje asqueroso te ha puesto en la bebida. La mataré, la mataré y la volveré a matar. Ni un solo músculo, no muevas ni un solo músculo, Helga, vamos chica, puedes hacerlo. Ni-un-sólo-músculo. ¿Dónde coño está Phoebe cuando la necesito?_

Convocada por su propio nombre, la pequeña y asiática amiga de la matona más famosa de Hillwood, hizo su aparición en el marco de la puerta. Llevaba un montón de bebidas en los brazos y anunciaba que las demás estaban terminando de preparar los bocadillos. Se acercó con cuidado y dejó su cargamento en el centro de la mesilla. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta del aire enrarecido y de las miradas furibundas que se medían desde las lejanas esquinas del cuarto de Rhonda.

La de Rhonda, sin embargo, era más altanera y confiada. No era sólo la sonrisa, era el brillo malicioso de los ojos y los labios curvados que parecían dispuestos a articular el sonido en cualquier momento. Helga, en cambio, parecía tensa mientras sonreía. Tenía los hombros imposiblemente tiesos y los ojos se movían nerviosos por las esquinas, parecía que se estaba obligando a mirar. Los labios estaban vueltos en una fina línea de mutismo que se volvía pálida en el apretado silencio que imponía en su presencia. Raro, muy rato todo.

El silencio era pesado.

_Pequeña sabandija._

Phoebe se sintió muy incómoda de repente.

_Vas a hablar todo lo que nunca has hablado, Pataki._

Se escuchaban las risas entusiasmadas de las chicas que se encontraban en la primera planta, se acercaban, tintineando los platos con la comida y tropezándose en medio del buen humor. Algún chiste tonto o una torpeza inofensiva.

_Que vengan, vamos, vengan todas._

Tosió para darse una introducción menos invasiva que una frase de mal gusto. Si algo sabía, era como manejar situaciones difíciles. Estaba en su sangre.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿Quién te gusta?

—¡Arn…!

_¿Qué?_

_¡Rayos!_

_¿Se puede saber qué mierda de droga del infierno me he tragado?_

—¡Hasta aquí! —Se levantó furiosa y tiró el cojín, la soda, y las almohadas a su alrededor. Tenía las manos vueltas en puños y el labio hinchado por habérselo mordido en el último segundo—. Te voy a matar.

—¡Aléjate! —Chilló sin nada de gracia, retrocedió como pudo y se raspó el trasero con la alfombra, se levantó en un salto torpe y buscó con los ojos algún objeto útil que le sirviese como defensa. Al no encontrarlo, tuvo que ir por lo más obvio. Miró a Phoebe con decisión y saltó sobre un montón de frazadas, llegó hasta la chica más pequeña y se puso detrás antes de que Helga, que daba grandes y poderosas zancadas, la alcanzara—. Te juro que haré públicos todos tus pequeños y sucios secretos.

—Eso, sigue, tú y tu perfecta cara van a tener un encuentro con mis puños. —Gruñó—. Te los voy a presentar, se llaman…

—¿Te has besado con alguien?

—Sí.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. _Helga ya estaba ahí, grande y alta como ella sola, deteniéndose sólo y SÓLO por la presencia de Phoebe y el inconveniente lugar en el que había decidido quedarse. Justo delante de su próxima víctima.

—Muévete si no quieres que te golpee por accidente. —Ordenó con la voz ronca y apretando las palabras antes de apretar, también, los labios.

Phoebe no entendía.

_Muy bien._

—¿Con qui…?

_Mierda._

En uno de esos momentos impresionantes que podían justificarse sólo, y sólo, por la adrenalina liberada en la sangre, Helga había emulado a un deportista olímpico. Impulsada por la fuerza que nacía en la más genuina desesperación, saltó la distancia y empujó a Rhonda (a Phoebe en el proceso) hasta que las tres cayeron sobre la alfombra. Fue un golpe seco que le puso el mundo de negro por unos segundos y que le llenó de dolor todo el tiempo. Tenía la mano de Phoebe clavada en las costillas y la rodilla de Rhonda se había chocado, de alguna manera, con la suya. Tembló en un intento fútil por incorporarse y cayó como peso muerto sobre el pequeño cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Phoebe soltó un quejido lastimero.

—Te mataré, Rhonda. —Suspira como puede y se aguanta un sollozo. Tiene que ser la noche más ridícula de su vida y le parece totalmente detestable que haya ocurrido en la habitación demasiado-cara-y-limpia de Rhonda.

Rhonda, por supuesto, no puede hablar. Tiene el peso de Helga y de Phoebe encima y hace mucho que perdió el aliento. Quiere quejarse y gritar y amenazar a Helga con un poder que sabe que controla, pero el codo de Phoebe le duele como no le ha dolido nada en su vida. Intenta mover el pie y los músculos no responden. Está de buen humor, sin embargo, porque apenas libere su pecho de la carga innecesaria empezará a hacer preguntas hasta que la boca le empiece a sangrar. Se siente un poco malévola.

Phoebe es la única que logra moverse. Empuja a Helga con suavidad y se levanta se inmediato, tiene que estirarse y los ojos se le cierran cuando es más consciente de las partes de su cuerpo que han sido afectadas. Pasa la mirada de Rhonda a Helga y viceversa, es sólo un momento, pero parece que va entendiendo.

Las voces en el pasillo suenan entusiasmadas. Rhonda arruga el ceño y Helga hace el ademán de incorporarse. Phoebe les gana, sin embargo, porque avanza rápido y abre la puerta con suavidad. Lila trae dos tazones llenos de palomitas de maíz, Sheena llena botellas con té verde, Patty trae bolsas de chocolate y dulces agrios, Katrinca lleva una gran bolsa de papas y Nadine tiene un bol lleno de fruta. Todas parecen animadas y se detienen en seco cuando ven que Rhonda y Helga están, todavía, desparramadas en el piso. Avanzan, pero se encuentran con Phoebe que les sonríe con amabilidad practicada.

—Les estaba enseñando algunas posiciones de yoga. —Explica con facilidad—. ¿Qué les parece si vemos una película en la sala?

—Sí, en la sala. —Apoya Helga y sonríe forzada. La miran llenas de incredulidad y bastante reacias a moverse de su lugar. La rubia frunce el seño y su mirada de vuelve amenazante, sube el tono de su voz y esta vez no pretende, les suelta el mal humor que conocen todas—. Si no quieren que termine por escoger una que me guste a mí, será mejor que bajen ahora mismo.

—¡Esperen! —Interviene Rhonda y se forma un silencio incómodo que acrecienta el aire enrarecido—, tengo algo que decirles. —Se incorpora apoyada en sus codos y suelta un quejido lastimero mientras piensa que seguramente estará llena de moretones a la mañana siguiente. Hay algo especialmente emocionante en el secreto que lleva a cuestas. Es por Helga, desde luego, porque eso no hará más que demostrar que su fachada puede avanzar hasta cierto límite y que sus burlas ácidas y maleducadas bien pueden aplicársele.

—¡Rhonda ha comprado películas en estreno! —Interrumpe Phoebe—. Nos vemos abajo.

Les cierra la puerta, no con fuerza, pero se las cierra en la cara y es tan extraño. Tan extraño, que pasan segundos (que parecen eternidades) en los que ninguna de las chicas dice nada. Poco a poco, como con miedo, los murmullos aumentan y las pisadas se van alejando hasta las escaleras.

Helga esboza una sonrisa descreída y orgullosa que le llena de cinismo todos los rasgos del rostro. Rhonda, por su parte, está completamente horrorizada.

—Bien hecho, Heyerdahl.

—¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre?

—Geraldine. —Respondió por inercia.

Phoebe abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca, parecía haber confirmado sus reflexiones.

—¡Helga! —Exclamó asustada y se acercó rápidamente hasta la rubia—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Qué rayos fue eso! —Arrugó el ceño y le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria—. No estoy bien, no estoy para nada bien.

—¿Tu segundo nombre es Geraldine y _sigues usando Helga_? —Chilló Rhonda—. ¿Estás loca?

Helga le lanzó una mirada llena de advertencia mientras que Phoebe todavía analizaba silenciosamente los alcances de su descubrimiento. Estaba empezando a unir las piezas de ese extraño rompecabezas, le llevó un rato, pero eventualmente encontró la pista más obvia de todas. _Madame Blanche_. Se acordó de la conversación que habían tenido a los nueve y de pronto el mundo perdió coherencia. Las pócimas que Madame Blanche vendía no eran más que pura sugestión, placebos para los incautos, llenando las cabezas de los compradores. _No puede ser._

—¿Qué pócima compraste, Rhonda? —Preguntó suavemente, intrigada.

—No sé cómo se llama, pero Madame Blanche dijo que era para los mentirosos crónicos. —Sonrió en una mueca y señaló a la rubia—. No puede pensar en nadie más.

—¿Perdón? —La voz de Helga había bajado hasta hacerse grave, muy grave—. ¿Es que no tienen espejos en esta casa?

—Tú sigue. No te conviene meterte conmigo, Pataki. Podría hacer cualquier pregunta, ¿sabes? —Fingió pensar—. ¿Quién fue tu primer enamorado?

—Stinky.

_OH POR DIOS._

—¿Qué? —Rhonda y Phoebe la miraron, estupefactas. Helga se sonrojó un poco.

—¡CÁLLATE RHONDA! —Soltó un grito poco digno y enterró la cabeza en la almohada, parecía profundamente mortificada.

Rhonda no parecía dispuesta a callarse, pero Phoebe intervino (todavía profundamente afectada) para que el asunto no se fuera de las manos. Temía que los impulsos de Helga pudieran ocasionar otro accidente. _Rhonda debería saberlo_, pensó enojada.

—Basta, Rhonda, por favor. —Le pidió con seriedad—. Helga no debería sentirse obligada a decir cosas que no quiere. Estoy segura que todas tenemos secretos.

—Lo sé, Phoebe, pero esto es revancha. —Se cruzó de brazos—. A menos que quiera disculparse por ser absolutamente insoportable. Puede que decida dejarla en paz, puede.

—¡Prefiero la muerte! —Helga alzó la cabeza de la almohada, todavía sonrojada y con los ojos llenos fiero y chispeante resentimiento—. Y no es como si tu hubieses sido la nata del pastel, _princesita_. ¿Qué demonios te he hecho?

—¡La semana pasada! —Exclamó Rhonda ofendida y sintiendo que la irritación crecer a través del recuerdo.

Helga la miró confundida por un momento, luego su expresión pareció descubrir la insinuación detrás del grito y su rostro se llenó de felicidad.

—¡Lo sabía, tú pequeña arpía vengativa! —Soltó alegre y Phoebe rodó los ojos. No sabía cómo Helga lograba olvidar tan rápido que no estaba en una situación especialmente ventajosa—. ¡Sabía que te había visto con…!

—¿Te besaste con Stinky? —Interrumpió Rhonda y Phoebe arqueó una ceja.

—¡NO! ¿Qué clase de retorcida pregunta es esa? —Helga lucía asqueada—. ¡ES STINKY POR EL AMOR AL PASTRAMI!

—Helga, cállate. —Soltó Phoebe exasperada y tanto rubia como morena le lanzaron miradas de alucinante asombro. _Qué demonios_—. Rhonda te está manipulando para que sigas hablando… y tú Rhonda, es un truco muy sucio que espero que no hayas planeado y que… ¿qué pócima dices que te vendieron?

—No lo sé, ¿una azul?, no recuerdo. —Resopló—. Le eché toda la botella a la soda.

—Oh. —Soltó Phoebe casualmente y Helga volvió a su expresión horrorizada—. Bueno, esto podría durar.

—¡Con un demonio que no! —Soltó la rubia—. Me voy a ver a Madame Blanche… y tú, Rhonda, más te vale estar preparada… si dices algo en la escuela me aseguraré que tu vida se convierta en el infierno de Dante.

—Son las diez, genio. ¿Qué te hace pensar que la tienda está abierta y que, encima, hay un antídoto? —Alzó una ceja—. No estás en posición de lanzar amenazas, Pataki. Recuerda que soy yo la que puede hacer tu vida un verdadero tormento.

—Creo que es mejor que se tranquilicen y pensemos esto con cuidado. —Intervino Phoebe—. Es evidente que tanto una como otra tienen secretos que guardar. Piénsalo Rhonda, Helga pudo haber soltado lo que sea que te haya visto hacer y, sin embargo, no lo ha hecho. Helga, quizá deberías ser más amable y fijarte en lo que bebes…

—¡Ja!

—¡Ni muerta!

Phoebe soltó un suspiro.

—Miren, no les conviene estar peleándose. Ahora mismo, no sé exactamente por qué, estás en una posición muy delicada Helga. Parece que respondes inmediatamente y sin pensar a preguntas que se te hacen directamente. No puedes controlar el flujo de tu pensamiento y de verdad que no se me ocurre que tenía esa bebida para haber logrado algo tan extraordinario. —Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se masajeó las sienes—. Y tú, Rhonda, si estás tan preocupada porque Helga no suelte tus secretos, será mejor que no la amenaces con soltar los suyos.

—Exacto, porque apenas me deshaga de lo que sea que me has hecho tomar, me las pagarás.

—Inténtalo.

—¿Es todo esto acerca de los chicos que le gustan a ambas?

—¡PHOEBE! —Exclamaron al unísono, pero se callaron.

—Es una pregunta válida y supongo que acaban de responderme. —Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Por qué no sólo se prometen no decir nada de lo que saben hasta este momento y empezamos a buscar un arreglo para el problema de Helga? —Tosió—. Te aseguro, Rhonda, que Helga es una persona llena de imaginación y que podría hacerte pasar un muy mal rato si de verdad logras molestarla.

Helga le lanzó una mirada desafiante _te mataré_ y Rhonda se miró las uñas, indiferente.

—Está bien. —Agregó suavemente—. Prometo no decir nada si Helga se disculpa por haber estado espiándome la semana pasada.

—¡No te estaba espiando! —Se indignó—. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo, te diré. Estaba pasando de casualidad y el ruido llamó mi atención. ¿De verdad creer que quería verlos?, ¿estás loca?

—Phoebe, acaba de insultarme. —Soltó casualmente y con el tono altanero.

—Sería bueno que reprimiéramos los insultos hasta que estés bien, Helga. —Recomendó la asiática con un tono muy neutral. Helga gruñó, pero murmuró entre dientes _lo que sea_.

—¿Entonces tenemos un trato? —Insistió Phoebe.

—Sí. —Soltaron ambas sin muchas ganas, Phoebe suspiró aliviada.

—Genial. —Continuó—. Entonces, ¿podemos confiar en que nadie hará preguntas innecesarias hasta mañana? —Agregó rápidamente para que no se armara otro pleito—. ¿Mañana que se solucionará, si se puede, todo? —Agregó—. Y que nos comportaremos amables…

—Sí, lo que sea. —Dijo Helga de mal humor.

—Bueno. —Accedió Rhonda, displicente. No le gustaba la idea, pero era mejor a que Helga terminara hablando de cosas que no le convenían.

El silencio empezaba a ponerse pesado cuando el celular de Helga empezó a sonar. La rubia rodó los ojos y se acercó a su mochila para sacarlo. Vio quien la llamaba y soltó un largo suspiro antes de contestar. _¿Qué pasa_? soltó de mal humor y Rhonda le lanzó una mirada curiosa. Phoebe, en cambio, comenzó a recoger las latas de soda que se habían caído de la mesita. _No, no puedo ir,_ continuó Helga, _te veré en tres meses, Olga. Deja de llorar. _Soltó un suspiro exasperado. _¡Está bien, demonios, ya cállate!, estoy yendo_. Y cortó.

—Bien, me voy. —Soltó desanimada y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila—. Te veo mañana en el parque, Phoebe. A las diez.

—Está bien. —Aceptó de inmediato y siguió acomodando—. No te desanimes, Helga. Estoy segura que sólo será un rato.

—Sí, un rato. —Repitió sarcástica y se volteó a ver a Rhonda—. Más te vale no decir nada, Lloyd.

—Lo mismo digo. —Soltó de mal humor. Se miraron un rato, midiéndose, hasta que Helga rompió el contacto, se colgó la mochila al hombro y se marchó dejando la puerta de la habitación abierta.

Sólo cuando sus pasos desaparecieron escaleras abajo, Rhonda volvió a hablar.

—Qué mal carácter, no entiendo como ella y Olga son hermanas. —Soltó un suspiro y caminó hasta la puerta.

—Tienen más cosas en común de lo que crees. —Soltó Phoebe simplemente y la siguió—. ¿Bajamos?

—Seguro. —Respondió, todavía incrédula.

—Rhonda, ¿no tendrás la botella de la pócima?

* * *

_Genial. Me voy porque Olga es una peste y no se me ocurre mejor idea que meterme al nido de la serpiente. Ah, Rhonda, espero que estés disfrutando de tu insignificante momento de gloria porque te voy a hacer pagar esto con sangre. ¡Stinky!, ¡Stinky y yo!, ¿qué demonios le pasa por la cabeza?, ¿y qué coño de mierda tenía esa bebida estúpida de la estúpida tienda de Madame Blanche-fraude? Ag, ahora, Phoebe es un genio. Sólo tengo que regresar a esa tienda ridícula y presentar una demanda a la corte suprema. ¿Quién demonios hace brebajes para mentirosos crónicos y qué demonios es exactamente un condenado mentiro…?_

¡Plaf!

_Mierda._

Por estar distraída en sus planes malvados Helga dobló la esquina sin cuidado y, como siempre le pasaba cuando doblaba la esquina sin cuidado, se tropezó con uno de los rubios más famosos de su escuela.

_Por favor que no sea Arnold, por favor que no sea Arnold, por favor que no sea Arnold_. Suplicó con los ojos todavía cerrados.

—¿Helga, estás bien?

_Mierdamierdamierdamierda._

—No. —Soltó escueta y apretó los labios con fuerza.

_Todo está bien, Helga. Vamos, no es grave, te has tropezado, sólo dile lo de siempre y lárgate de aquí como si te hubieses encontrado con uno de los soldados del apocalipsis. Eso, lárgate de aquí y deja de cerrar los ojos como estúpida._

Abrió un ojo y se dio cuenta que su posición era muy embarazosa. Arnold ya se había levantado y le estaba ofreciendo su mano mientras le lanzaba una mirada curiosa.

_Deja de actuar tan extraño, Helga. Ya sabes que es un metiche de lo peor, vamos. ¡LÁRGATE DE AHÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!_

Se levantó ignorando la ayuda ofrecida y se sacudió la ropa. Dio un gran suspiro y sonrió en una mueca de forzada ironía. La verdad es que tenía mucho en juego como para ponerse irónica. Además de que estaba un poco paranoica, eso, un poco asustada.

—Estoy bien, Arnold. —Dijo muy diplomática—. Nos vemos.

Eso era todo. Ahora tenía que pasarlo de largo y correr como si no hubiese un mañana.

—¿Estás segura?

—S… No. —Se mordió la lengua y maldijo internamente.

—¿Helga?

—¿Sí?

—¿A dónde estás yendo? —Se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro—. ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

—A mi casa y por supuesto que quiero que me acom… —Se puso una mano en la boca y abrió los ojos horrorizada. _¡AG!_

Arnold también la miraba, sorprendido.

—¡Por supuesto que quiero que me dejes en paz! —Dijo desesperada y se soltó de su agarre. _¿Por qué demonios no me estoy yendo?_

—Eso no es lo que habías… —Alzó una ceja—. ¿Estás segura?

—No.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué de qué?

—¿Quieres que te acompañe o no?

—¡Sí!

_Mátenme, mátenme ahora._

—Está bien, vamos entonces. —Aceptó, todavía mirándola con extrañeza.

_¡No!_

El grito interior era suficiente para alertar a todo el país.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Para mi queridísima Rolling que la quiero tanto y recién tengo la decencia de dedicarle el fanfic como se debe. ¡Espero que te guste, cariño!**

:) Lamento haberles hecho esperar tanto, pero a poco el capítulo no está gracioso (?). Bueno, el que sigue es todavía más gracioso y no les cuento más porque estoy llegando tarde al trabajo. Me iré sin bañar... no, no, eso es demasiado. Bueno, ya basta de mis tonterías. ¡Estoy muy contenta porque es mi primer fanfic, el PRIMERO en tener tan buena acogida! Eso, parece que a todos nos gusta torturar a Helga. Ñam :D, así que no sé si les dije pero este es como un fanfic reflejo del 'Cuando Helga G. Pataki perdió la paciencia'... no sé si será tan largo, pero por ahí. Juar.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y ahora sí. Dejo los anónimos con respuestas pequeñitas, pero sepan que los adoré todos.

**Anónimos.**

**Ale. **Sí, me encanta cuando Rhonda interviene para hacer la vida imposible a todo mundo, más a Helga. Juar. ¡Gracias por escribir, cariño! Ya te extrañaba :)

**ariel.** ¡Aquí está, con Arnold y en el siguiente habrá más! :D ¡Un beso!

**Polly.** ¡Cariño, dime qué te gustaría leer y yo te lo actualizo como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado! Ya sabes que me encantan tus reviews, así que pídeme lo que gustes ;) ¡Gracias por escribir!

**Nuleu Strack.** En este capítulo son aún más salvajes, ¿a qué sí?, bueno es que todavía tienen entre 15-16. ¡Muchas gracias por el review, cariño! :D A ver si te has logrado reír con este, me cuentas. Un súper abrazo estelar.

**SamsBrok.** Aw, gracias cariño, espero que este también te haya gustado ;) ¡Un abrazo!

**Guest.** ¡Lo terminaré, cariño!, Muchas gracias por los ánimos y los buenos deseos. No te olvides de dejarme tu nick :D así puedo contestarte mejor. ¡Gracias por el review!

**Ami014. **¡Dios, muchas gracias! De verdad me alegra que te haya gustado, no te preocupes si tú me tienes paciencia lo terminaré todo. ¡Espero que te hayas reído, cariño! Un abrazo :D

**Guest. **¡Ahora mismo! ;) gracias por escribir.

Listo retoños, ahora sí ya me retiro porque tengo como 40 minutos para almorzar, bañarme, vestirme y salir como Helga hacia el trabajo.

¡LOS AMO A TODOS PORQUE SOY SENTIMENTAL Y CURSI Y QUÉ!

:D Ya actualizo pronto los demás fanfics.


	3. Capítulo 3

_¡Oh, Eleanor! No alcanzo a decirte lo maravilloso que es tenerte por aquí._

**Helga camina dormida.**

* * *

_No pienses en nada. Vamos Helga, tú puedes, no es física termonuclear. Sólo no pienses en nada y no te atrevas a hacer lo que siempre haces cuando tienes a este zopenco cerca. Será como un juego, lo ignoras, finges que has llegado a tu casa y te vas corriendo antes que termines por soltar una estupidez con la que no podrás volver a vivir._

_Concéntrate._

_¿Cómo demonios hacían en la televisión?, ah sí, un mantra. Eso, necesitamos un mantra. No te distraigas y no pienses en nada. No te distraigas. Om. No, a ver, ¿era om?, ¿qué no era más largo?, ¿cómo carajos se alcanzaba el nirvana de…?_

_Espera, ¿se ha cambiado de colonia?... ah Helga, eso fue patético, incluso para tus estándares._

—¿Qué te pareció?

—Estúpido. —Ambos parpadearon—. Perdona, no te escuché.

—Te preguntaba qué te había parecido la presentación de… olvídalo. —Parecía exasperado.

_Hey amigo, detente un poco y… ¿me acaba de mirar mal, este enano? Estoy teniendo un día de mierda y este viene a irritarme con su moralidad y superio… déjalo Helga. Es mejor así, de todas formas, así no tienes que hablar y... Listo, olvidado completamente, cabeza de balón irritante. No le hagas caso, por amor al pastrami Helga, ¡NO LE HAGAS CASO!_

—¿En qué piensas?

_¿Por qué demonios le tengo que hacer caso?_

—En nada.

—Bueno, ¿por qué estás distraída entonces? —Alzó una ceja.

_Sí supieras._

—Estoy cansada. —No era mentira, todo el asunto de la visita familiar, el truco de Rhonda y la concentración que necesitaba para sobrevivir una simple caminata la llenaba de tensión y ni siquiera podía permitirse relajarse en su propia mente. Se daba cuenta, justo en el peor momento, que dependía demasiado de sus mentiras.

—¿Por algo en especial? —Arnold la miraba con curiosidad—. Te vi con las otras chicas.

—Lo sé, es raro verme con las chicas, ¿no? —Ironizó—. No, ellas no tienen nada que ver. Sólo estoy cansada.

—¿Pensé que te ibas a quedar a dormir en casa de Rhonda?, ¿no es por eso que estaban reunidas?

—Yo pensé lo mismo. —Se mordió la lengua—. Las cosas cambian.

_No puedo hacer esto, no puedo hacer esto, no puedo hacer esto._

—Sí, tienes razón.

—¿Qué?

—Las cosas cambian, Helga. —Le dijo con una sonrisa enigmática que sólo la confundió más.

_Estúpido cabeza de balón y sus estúpidos momentos de epifanía. No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no sólo se queda en su habitación y me deja en paz?, ¿qué demonios está haciendo tan tarde en la calle cuando debería estar durmiendo?_

—¿Y ahora en qué estás pensando?

—En tu habitación.

Helga abrió los ojos horrorizada.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó estupefacto.

—En la natación. —Se corrigió inmediatamente—. En la natación porque… porque ahora soy miembro del equipo de natación y mañana tengo… mañana tengo… ¿práctica?

_¿Qué sarta de idioteces estás diciendo Helga? Mierda, mierda, mierda, deja que te encuentre mañana Rhonda… deja que te encuentre y te saque las tripas. _

—¿Natación? —Repitió incrédulo—. Pensé que estabas en el equipo de beisbol.

—Es porque estoy en los dos equipos, cabeza de balón. —Dijo nerviosa.

—Pensé que este año sólo podíamos tener una actividad extracurricular.

—¡Pensaste mal! —Cuasi gritó, apurada—. Demonios, Arnoldo, ¿qué eres ahora, un detective?

—No, pero tengo la sensación de que me estás mintiendo.

_Sí, claro._

—Ya me gustaría.

—¿Perdón?

—Fruslerías. —Arnold le lanzó una mirada y Helga tosió—. Tonterías, eso. Quiere decir tonterías. Deberías revisar el diccionario de vez en cuando.

—¿Tonterías?

_Joder, que no revise el diccionario, que no revise el diccionario. Estoy casi segura que significa eso, que no revise el diccionario._

—Ajá.

—Vaya. —La miró sorprendido—. Es la primera vez que escucho esa palabra.

—Es la primera vez que la uso. —Le sonrió falsamente—. Estamos a mano.

Arnold se quedó callado y Helga nunca había sentido tanta angustia en su vida. Quedaba una cuadra y si todo salía bien no tendría que volver a hablarle hasta que se curara de los que le había infectado el cerebro. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, después de todas las tonterías que había soltado, lo mejor sería no acercársele hasta que se le pasara la vergüenza. Más o menos hasta la próxima vida.

_Tranquila Helga, no pasa nada. Arnold ha hecho un par de preguntas inconvenientes, pero en realidad no hay nada de qué hablar. No hay nada que se pueda hacer para remediar el asunto, tampoco. Sólo quédate tranquila y no pienses en nada inconveniente. Queda una cuadra y podrás despedirte de la tortura. _

—Bueno, espero que lo que sea que esté pasando se solucione pronto. —Dijo Arnold, de pronto, sin mirarla—. Es un deseo hipotético, nada más.

—Hipotético. —Repitió Helga, extrañada—. Claro, ja, eso.

_Eres la reina de la elocuencia, Pataki, ¿por qué no te dan un premio?_

—¡AH! —Gritó Helga llena de júbilo—. ¡Ahí está mi casa! —La señaló haciendo mucho énfasis—. ¡Nos vemos, Arnoldo!

Salió disparada y sin mirar atrás. Arnold, mientras tanto, la miró irse y soltó un largo suspiro resignado. Decidió no inmiscuirse más y se dio la vuelta para retomar el camino hacia su casa.

Había dado tres pasos cuando escuchó la voz de Helga en medio del silencio de la calle.

—¡Gracias!

Sorprendido, se giró en su lugar, pero Helga ya había desaparecido de su vista.

* * *

Cerró la puerta de su casa con el corazón en la boca. La idea había sido alejarse lo más rápido posible y no decir nada, pero en medio de la carrera se le había llenado el corazón de algo muy raro y terminó diciendo una imprudencia. No, claro, no quería parecer desagradecida ni nada, pero era Arnold y ya había sido una caminata bastante rara sin que ella tuviera que abrir la boca en el último momento.

_Estoy enferma._

Sus problemas, sin embargo, estaban lejos de terminar. En su huída, se había olvidado que llegaba la casa Pataki, caracterizada por darle más dolores de cabeza que soluciones. Trató de calmarse y se escabullirse antes de que alguien se diese cuenta que recién había llegado. No tenía ganas de conversar con ninguno de ellos y lo único que quería hacer era encerrarse en su habitación y dormir hasta que un día normal llegara, por fin, a su vida.

—¡Hermanita bebé! —Chilló Olga desde la entrada de la cocina y Helga se mordió el labio. Le había comenzado una migraña insoportable.

—Demonios Olga, tengo dieciséis, ¿te parece que soy un bebé? —Soltó malhumorada y trató de atravesar el pasillo.

—Oh, Helga, tontita. Ya sé que eres una señorita muy guapa, pero para mí siempre serás mi adorable hermanita bebé. ¿Lo entiendes, cariño? —Le sonrió con todos los dientes y la tomó del brazo—. Qué bueno que llegas, te he separado un poco de la cena que he preparado. Vamos, estamos todos en el comedor.

—No tengo hambre. —Soltó molesta. Le gruñía el estómago y era verdad, _de verdad_, que no tenía hambre. Estaba con ganas de vomitar, en realidad—. Quiero irme a dormir, Olga, por favor.

Olga la miró sorprendida y, en un segundo, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse. Helga soltó un gruñido lleno de exasperación, adivinando lo que seguía.

—Pero Helga, yo no suelo venir a visitarlos muy a menudo. Me encantaría cenar contigo. ¿En serio prefieres irte a dormir?

—Sí. —La respuesta salió más rápido y con más aplomo que nunca. Helga sabía, en algún nivel, que debía sentirse mal por las lágrimas dramáticas y negras (lloraba tanto, cualquiera pensaría que a estas alturas ya se habría comprado maquillaje a prueba de agua) que su única hermana estaba soltado, pero la verdad es que se sentía bastante bien. Liberada. Había sido honesto, cruel por coincidencia, y más simple de lo que había pensado.

—Pe… pero Helga… —Sorbió por la nariz.

—No llores, Olga. —Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la acercó de tal forma que parecía que estaba contándole un secreto—. Si me dejas ir hoy, mañana haremos cualquier cosa que tú quieras.

Eso pareció detener la catástrofe.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, si prometes dejarme ir por ahora.

Olga, con el delineador corrido y todo, asintió entusiasmada y se limpió con un pañuelo que encontró en el bolsillo. Algo pareció llegarle de inmediato, Helga lo notó, cuando sus facciones dejaron la simple alegría y adoptaron un ánimo ligeramente más astuto. Olga no era tonta, claro, pero a Helga siempre le sorprendía recordarlo.

—Está bien, hermanit… —Se detuvo a medio camino y Helga le lanzó una mirada curiosa—. Helga. Bueno, mañana me gustaría que fuéramos al teatro, ¿qué te parece?

—Horrible.

—¿Qué?

—Increíble. —Forzó una sonrisa mientras se preguntaba cómo es que todavía no le sangraba la lengua de todos los mordiscones que se había dado por evitar que sus verdaderos sentimientos salieran a la luz—. Sí, lo que sea, el teatro.

—Está bien, entonces, ve a descansar. Yo les explicaré a mamá y papá.

—No les va a importar.

—¿Qué?

—Seguro comprenderán. —Dijo apurada, no tenía ganas de discutir un tema con espinoso con Olga. Su hermana le lanzó una mirada extraña que se parecía mucho a las que Arnold le había dado todo el camino y Helga se sintió más bicho raro que de costumbre—. Hasta mañana.

Se fue apurada, como parecía que sería su nueva costumbre, cuando la voz de Olga la interrumpió por última vez.

—¿Es un chico?

—Es una chica. —Helga sonrió en una mueca torcida, era la primera vez que todo el fiasco de la verdad le daba una alegría perversa. Ni siquiera tenía que ver la cara de Olga para saber lo que se estaba imaginando.

_Preguntaste mal esta vez, Olga._

* * *

Helga reconocería, sin necesidad de ningún menjunje de por medio, en voz alta que Phoebe era bastante impresionante. Si le preguntaban, en público y con pancartas, sería capaz de corroborar y desde lo más profundo de su corazón que era la mejor amiga que había tenido, que tenía y que tendría hasta que los gusanos se comieran su carne. Así de drástico y de importante. No era para menos, porque Phoebe lograba hacer las cosas con absoluta eficacia.

Habían acordado encontrarse en la parada del bus cerca del parque para de ahí ir rumbo a la tienda de Madame fraude, pero a Helga todavía le preocupaba que Rhonda se negara a ir. No la quería cerca, claro, pero quería asegurarse de dar una descripción acertada de la pócima estúpida antes que equivocarse y seguir con el asunto. Pero no tuvo que machacarse el cerebro con un plan súper elaborado, pues ese día y muy temprano, su mejor amiga y su archienemiga (así lo había decidido) estaban las dos listas y esperándola.

Una con mejor actitud que la otra, por supuesto, pero Helga no esperaba que fuese de otra forma.

—Phoebe. —Saludó y le dedicó una mirada de gratitud. Se dirigió a Rhonda con la voz llena de advertencia—. Reina lagartija.

Como lo esperaba, la morena se descruzó de brazos y soltó un bufido ofendido. Toda ella estaba llena de petulancia y parecía que estar ahí le causaba dolor físico. Helga sintió que su ánimo mejoraba, mínimamente, pero mejoraba.

—Uniceja. —Respondió con la voz llena de censura.

Phoebe percibió el momento de tensión absoluta e intervino con esa voz calmada y llena de términos súper específicos, para que la cosa no llegara a mayores como el día anterior.

—Helga, buenos días. Debemos ir a la tienda de Madame Blanche de inmediato, es domingo y lo más probable es que cierre a mediodía.

Helga asintió y fue suficiente para que encaminaran en dirección a la tienda de las pesadillas. No hablaron el resto del camino. Helga porque sentía que se le llenaba la boca de rabia cada vez que veía a Rhonda. Phoebe porque todavía estaba pensando en los componentes de la pócima. Rhonda porque estaba segura de que si abría la boca soltaría el grito de frustración que se estaba aguantando.

El silencio era penoso, pero la distancia no era tan larga, así que llegaron antes de lo que cada una podría haber anticipado. Felizmente, la tienda seguía abierta.

Como era de esperarse, la primera en abrir la puerta y hacerse sentir como un tornado, fue Helga. Toda furia dorada, dio grandes y escandalosas zancadas hasta el centro de la habitación y golpeó el timbre del mostrador como si quisiera romperlo. Phoebe y Rhonda llegaron al espectáculo en el preciso momento en el que Madame Blanca aparecía desde la trastienda con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Dijo demandante y con las manos bien apoyadas en su prominente cintura. Cuando estaba molesta, esta madame, era bastante formidable. Phoebe asumió que ir por la fuerza no iba a servir de mucho, así que sonrió débilmente. Rhonda dio un paso atrás, cautelosa, y alzó la nariz como si el sitio le apestara. Helga, en cambio, se zurró en la estrategia y, como era su costumbre, soltó lo que tenía que soltar.

—Pasa que es la segunda vez que te metes conmigo y esta vez no me siento tan benevolente.

Phoebe detuvo la urgencia de rodar los ojos y muy sutilmente se puso delante de Helga.

—¿Qué te pasa, niña?

—Buenos días, Madame Blanche. —Respondió Phoebe, adelantándose—. Disculpe las molestias que estamos causándole. No sé si se acuerda, pero nosotras estuvimos ayer en la noche.

Madame Blanche le lanzó una mirada suspicaz, pero sus ánimos parecían haberse calmado y bastante más amable que antes, le contestó rápidamente.

—Sí, claro. Las amigas de Sheena. —Asintió—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?, asumo que algo no salió bien.

A Helga, el tonito irónico, no hizo más que irritarla.

—Digamos que sí. —Explicó Phoebe y se acercó a Rhonda para darle una mirada significativa—. Mi amiga compró una pócima y por un malentendido Helga la ha tomado y ahora tenemos un… una situación que debe ser remediada con urgencia.

—Exacto. —Corroboró Helga con un tono grave, de advertencia.

Rhonda resopló.

—Ayer compré una pócima para los mentirosos crónicos y se la puse en la soda. Ahora responde a preguntas inconvenientes sin pensar. —Hizo un gran gesto con la mano—. ¿Puede darnos el antídoto para poder irnos de una vez? El líquido era azul.

Madame Blanche les lanzó una mirada extrañada y las tres presintieron malas noticias.

—¿Antídoto? —Arqueó una ceja—. ¿Para qué? El efecto de la pócima no dura más que algunas horas. Su amiga debería estar normal ahora.

—Pues no lo estoy, ¿o crees que estaría perdiendo mi tiempo en su estúpida tienda?

Phoebe soltó un gran suspiro y Rhonda sonrió maliciosa.

—Lo que Helga quiere decir… La pócima parece ser más fuerte de lo que había planeado y… bueno, el efecto no ha terminado de irse. —Trató de explicar Phoebe, pero Madame Blanche estaba totalmente fastidiada.

—Tonterías. —Sentenció—. Son tres gotas, por supuesto que ya se desvaneció, ¿han intentado hacerle preguntas?

Phoebe arqueó una ceja, Helga se volteó a lanzarle una mirada de muerte a Rhonda y Rhonda se tapó la mano con la boca.

—¿Le pusiste tres gotas como te advertí? —Preguntó Madame Blanche aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Le eché todo el frasco.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Phoebe estaba a medio camino de hablar cuando Helga se lanzó sobre Rhonda en un salto espectacular que las llevó a ambas al suelo. Chillaban, gritaban y se jalaban todo lo que encontraban. Parecía una pelea salvaje y ni Phoebe, ni Madame Blanche tenían las habilidades para detenerla. Se miraron un par de segundos antes de que la mujer se dirigiera a uno de los estantes a toda prisa y tomara una jarra llena de agua.

El acabose.

Tanto Rhonda como Helga protestaron indignadas, pero el frío les había calmado momentáneamente el ritmo de la sangre.

—No pueden pelearse en mi tienda. Niñas, ¿qué han estado haciendo con la pócima? —Les regañó en voz alta—. Dije bien claro que sólo se usan tres gotas por sujeto. Es una pócima muy poderosa y no tiene ningún antídoto. El efecto pasará eventualmente, aunque si es todo el frasco… no me atrevo a hacer cálculos.

Helga perdió todo el color del rostro.

—No puede ser. —Susurró con la mirada vacía. Phoebe se dirigió a Madame Blanche, apurada.

—¿Podría durar varios días? —Preguntó esperando lo mejor.

—Varias semanas, diría. —Dijo la mujer mirando a Helga, que seguía en shock, con una mezcla de irritación y compasión—. Y me temo que habrá otros efectos.

Rhonda que se sentía ligeramente culpable, aunque no lo admitiría nunca, decidió preguntar esta vez.

—¿Qué tipo de efectos?

—Por eso te dije que siguieras mis instrucciones. —Arrugó el ceño—. Efectos proporcionales a la cantidad. Verán, la poción funciona como una curva. Primero es suave y gradualmente se va volviendo más fuerte, hasta que alcanza un pico máximo y finalmente se va desvaneciendo. Normalmente no se nota, porque dura un par de horas, pero con todo el frasco en el cuerpo… Se supone que ahora sólo debe contestar a preguntas directas, pero pronto empezará a confesar la verdad sin que se lo pidan.

Helga estaba catatónica.

—Pero, no puede ser, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. ¿Cómo es posible que la venda sin un antídoto? —Preguntó Phoebe, asustada por las implicancias de lo que lo le acaban de explicar.

—Es porque es una pócima muy especial. No la fabrico yo. Yo sólo vendo bebidas azucaradas para motivar la imaginación de los que creen. Esas pócimas me las ha vendido un gitano.

—¿Y no hay manera de contactar con él?

—Tengo su número, pero debe estar con su caravana en otra ciudad. Lo lamento.

—¿No sabe al menos los ingredientes de la pócima? —Insistió—. Si no hay una cura siempre podemos hacerla nosotras.

—Te puedo vender la última botella, pero dudo mucho que él quiera compartir los secretos de sus fórmulas. Le preguntaré y mañana podría darte una lista.

—Sí, por favor.

—Yo compraré la pócima. —Dijo Rhonda, levemente afectada por la reacción de Helga. Nunca la había visto tan extraña. Estaba callada y con la mirada perdida, en un permanente gesto de angustia que le añadía al aire siniestro que se había instalado a su alrededor.

Madame Blanche sacó una botellita de entre las telas de su ropa y se la entregó a Phoebe. Rhonda le entregó los diez dólares del trato. Como Helga parecía todavía demasiado ida para reaccionar, tuvieron que ponerse una a cada lado para levantarla y guiarla fuera del establecimiento. Se acercaron hasta una de las bancas que estaba en el borde de la acera y se sentaron las tres.

Rhonda sentía algo parecido al remordimiento.

—Helga… yo… no lo pensé bien, ¿de acuerdo?, no sabía que… yo… —Se frustró con ella misma y cerró los ojos—. Lo siento.

La voz de la rubia sonó casi gutural cuando habló por fin.

—Cállate, Rhonda. —Escupió asqueada. Ni siquiera la estaba mirando. Su ceño se había fruncido y sus hombros estaban completamente tensos. No se había movido, pero les estaba transmitiendo tal sensación de incomodad que tanto Rhonda como Phoebe se removieron en su lugar—. Cállate. No tienes derecho a disculparte porque nunca te voy a perdonar. ¿Me entiendes?, nunca. Antes creía que eras superficial, pero ahora sé que eres un ser despreciable y egocéntrico. Esto no es acerca de secretos estúpidos de secundaria, esto es mi intimidad y tú la estás exponiendo como si fuera un espectáculo de mal gusto. Diez dólares. Te los pagaré en el infierno.

Rhonda tenía los ojos abierto en terror absoluto. Phoebe parecía igual de sorprendida, no se atrevió a decir nada. Helga se giró para mirar a Rhonda directamente a los ojos y le dijo en un tono grave y atropellado.

—Espero que te des cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer. Me voy a vengar y no será inofensivo, ni divertido y te aseguro que no tendrás ganas de hacer ninguna jugarreta en el futuro. Ahora vas a lidiar con las dimensiones de tu propia estupidez. —Se detuvo en una pausa larga, el tono le salió helado—. Prepárate.

Y se fue. Lento, sin escándalos, dejando que el peso de su amenaza cayera como el primer paso de su prometida destrucción. Incluso Phoebe, que había estado bastante molesta con Rhonda, sintió pena por ella.

La semana recién estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Holo ;)**

Volví, perdonen por la tardanza pero siempre me pasa algo cada vez que quiero publicar. Estoy con el tobillo hinchado como sapo, me lo he cuasi roto y ahora estoy drogada con tanta pastilla para el dolor. Pero bueno, mejor a otras cosas menos deprimentes. El capítulo este es muy importante porque aunque dije al comienzo que sería un fanfic corto he decidido alargarlo (quizá como Cuando Helga G. Pataki perdió la paciencia) porque hay muchas situaciones que quiero escribir y no me alcanzarán en un sólo capítulo más. Yey por eso, ¿no? :D

Faltan muchas más explicaciones, lo sé, pero vendrán eventualmente. Phoebe será quien nos guíe por todo el desmadre. Este fanfic se concentrará mucho en Helga, pero Rhonda y Phoebe también son las protagonistas, así que las verán mucho. No les comento más porque prefiero que me cuenten sus impresiones antes de seguir ;)

Algo más, estoy gratamente sorprendida con el recibimiento que ha tenido esta historia. Lo agradezco muchísimo y espero de todo corazón que siga así. Gracias por todo ;)

**Noticias**** importantes.** He decidido hacer **actualizaciones semanales**, pero con una dinámica muy específica. Decidiré qué fanfic actualizar de acuerdo a la cantidad de reviews que reciba. ¿Qué quiero decir?, sencillo, la historia que tenga más reviews será la que actualice esa semana. Claro, primero me pondré al día con las que ya recibieron bastantes reviews. Dígase, Cuando Carmen sale a bailar, En la esquina veleidosa (de hecho, esta es la siguiente) y Ocho días a la semana. Así que ahora dependerá de ustedes cuál quieren leer primero ;)

Además, he abierto un poll que pueden encontrar en mi perfil con la siguiente pregunta: ¿Les gustaría un fanfic Alan/Helga? Tienen dos semanas para votar (los interesados) y lo haré si el poll llega a hacerse sobre una muestra de 50 personas. Es decir, de 50 votantes independientemente de las respuestas que reciba (a menos que todas digan que no lo quieren, juar). Luego, volveré a poner el poll sobre el final de "Entre Luces" que ya les había comentado.

Subiré pronto un one-shot Curly-Rhonda/Arnold-Helga/Curly-Helga que espero les guste. Para todos los fans de la relación extraña Curly/Helga, pues ahí lo tendrán ;) Se llamará "Enciende la luz" y este es el resumen: Sólo si encienden la luz pueden ver las dimensiones de su atrevimiento. Mejor las apagan, mejor se acompañan en una caminata que siempre les revuelve el estómago.

Ahora estoy concentrada en actualizar, perdonen a todos los que he prometido leer sus fanfics. Apenas me ponga al día seguiré dejando reviews y leyendo. No se preocupen.

**Respuesta a los review anónimos:**

**Guest. **La venganza de Helga será terrible, no te preocupes ;) ¡Gracias por escribir, un abrazo!

**Polly. **Gracias Polly por tenerme tanta paciencia y por ser tan linda con tus comentarios. Te prometo que la próxima semana actualizaré Con la frecuencia y queda de hecho que todas las nuevas viñetas te las dedico a ti. ¡Espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo! Un abrazo fortísimo y un beso enorme en tu cachete ;) ¡TE QUIERO!

**Ami014. **Me acuerdo, claro que sí cariño, no lo dudes. Gracias por el buen karma, lo agradezco mucho. ¡Espero que te vaya increíble! Nos leemos pronto :D

**meli. **Me alegra cariño ;) La pobre de Helga sufrirá todavía más, pero te aseguro que no será para mal... o al menos creo que no ;) jajaja ya veremos. Perdóname la tardanza, prometo que ya no será más así (especialmente si llegan tantos reviews, por eso he decidido organizar así las actualizaciones, para no pasarme). Gracias por escribir, cariño, espero que nos leamos pronto.

**Guest. **Si todo va bien, ya no tardaré tanto. Como ves, ya ordené las actualizaciones. Gracias por leer, espero que se repita ;) ¡Nos vemos!

**Gaby (creo que también eres Gabyah, ¿no?). **La terminaré, aunque no sé si pronto, dependerá de ustedes ;) ¡Gracias por escribir cariño! ¡Un abrazo!

**Recomendación (chicos y chicas, sería bueno que recomienden en sus actualizaciones los fanfics que les parezcan buenos, así ayudan a los autores nuevos o antiguos a que su historia se haga conocida y que actualicen más rápido ;D)**

**CALOR, PATAKI, FACEBOOK **de** GENESARETH **Es un one-shot muy interesante, la redacción me tiene intrigada... me gustó mucho y es bastante gracioso. Lo recomiendo de todo corazón. No se olviden de dejar reviews ;)

**GRACIAS A TODOS, por los favoritos, alertas, comentarios y vistas, lo agradezco muchísimo. No pensé que encontraría mi lugar en esta sección y cada día me asombro más con su cariño. Síganme queriendo y me tienen aquí de empalagosa :D Bueno ya, no olviden que cualquier duda o crítica es bien recibida (con respeto, por favor) y que si me escriben más, más publicaré :3 jajaja, ¡nos vemos!**

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


End file.
